Shaman king a new Yoh Asakura
by Coolgirl2016
Summary: My first fanfic. So please be nice. The story follows the anime/manga. What if Yoh looked a lot more like Hao, and had also darkness in his heart. Will Yoh control himself, or will the darkness take a hold of him.
1. Chapter 1 the new beginning

Little different from the shaman king.

Yoh Asakura: A friendy twelve years old boy.

He is a shaman, he can talk to spirit and ghost because he is a medium between the word of the living and the dead.

Appearance: he has neck length dark brown hair, and he loves to wears his orange earphones behind his ears.

Yoh was trained by his grandfather yohmei Asakura for the shaman tournament.

The winner would be chrowned shaman king and will rule for 500 years.

His grandfather thought he was weak because yoh never did succeed in his training.

But he wasn't weak he just hide everthing of power that he know.

He will play the weak guy because than they will not force him to participate in the shaman tournament.

He want to makes on choices, if he want to participate than he will, but not because his family was ordering him.

Yoh was a smart kid for his age, his brains were more of wisdom than even his grandfather Yohmei Asakura.

When his grandfather taught him to contact to the spirits, he would act like he couldn't do it.

His grandfather would than always say " you are to weak, how are going to win the tournament with this strength. You are just hopeless. Something I wonder if you are really my grandchild".

Than his grandfather would leave him for two hours to make the connecting, but yoh would tell him that he always failed.

But yoh lied he did make a connecting.

There was Kimo the water spirit, who would talk to yoh when the old man was gone.

They became friends and told each other many things.

Kimo

Name: Kimo

Live/ born: From another planet

in the universium.

Type: Water spirit.

Class: Kami

Like: Peace, Noodles, Yoh asakura.

When Yoh was twelve years old they know each other for seven years.

Yoh told Kimo that he did go to Tokyo.

His parents and grandparents did know about this ,they thaught it would be a good journey for him to know the world outside.

When Kimo heard of this he bacame sad.

He jumped back in the water, and cry because his friend would leave him.

Yoh seen his friend back in the water became guilty.

" KIMO!!!"

Yoh shouted but kimo did not answer. Yoh sat close to the water of the river. He became sleeping from waiting for hours and fell asleep in a sitting poistion.

When Kimo came back out of the river, he saw yoh in a deep sleep.

" I can't force him to stay here, we are friends but what would I do if he is gone. For the last thousand years his live was in sadness. He hated everything and if a living creature would step in the river. Than he would kill them. But why what made Yoh than so different".

Kimo thought.

FLASHBACK:

A five years old Yoh asakura was walking in the forest.

He had a fight with his grandfather about is training to becoming a shaman.

But he didn't like it the training what is grandfather did was too boring he did know what he would say about the nature and making a shikigami. It was like he did that already a hunderd times before.

He would say to his grandfather " this is too boring and I am too lazy to care about that trainig"

His grandfather became angry and used force on yoh. Yoh dashed far in the forest against a three.

His head hurt because of it, " aahhhhh , I don' t care about your training bacause I know it already, everthing you say is not something new" but he could not tell that to is grandfather, what would he say.

He walk to the forest to is home.

On the journey he saw a river, nobody was there no human, he even saw not a fish in the water.

He found it strange why was a not a living thing here, curious he walked to the river.

He saw the reflection of himself on his forehead a big red hump was seen.

" when I am old enough and leave that old man will pay for this" yoh speaks.

A blue angry appearance was seen hoping out of the river.

Yoh busy looking at the reflection hadn't seen it.

The blue appearance did fly with a high speed to yoh.

Yoh who was standing no looking at the whole rive saw the blue appearance.

He felt a killing intent, he made a protecting barrier with his hands.

" protecting of the two elements earth and water" yoh shout.

The blue appearance float before yoh. " what is your matter here, didnt you see this land is ruled by a power you can't even understand" the appearance first wan't to kill the intruder, but when he saw the barrier he look to the person, it was a little child. Maybe it was lost he tought, he talk for the firt time to a human of this planet.

" Hello blue my name is Yoh Asakura, I came a lot to this forest to train with my grandfather, but he became angry and dumped me here alone, I saw this river and was curious, I am really sorry if a intrupted you with something"

Yos said.

The blue appearance looked at Yoh it could feel the human thought and felt what the child was saying was the truth. But what did he call me BLUE!!!

What is that for name I am the god Kimo feared in the universium.

" You human named Yoh how dare you call me that sort of name, my name is GOD Kimo, you should fear me I could kill you in the blink of the eye, but I see your powers and you are too young, but I never give seconde chances, so leave now and never come back" Kimo said.

Yoh listed to kimo a god?? Is this spirit drunk of something, he is angry maybe if a gave him something than he will calm down.

Yoh had a little backpack with food in it, huhmm chocolate I have and cold noodles.

He tooked it out of his backpack, "You say your name is Kimo maybe we have start the wrong way, I have her human food chocolate it's called and noodles but maybe that's too cold" yoh said.

Kimo floated to Yoh, he captured the choclate and the noodles both of Yohs hands.

" What is this strange supstance" Kimo said.

Kimo took a bite of the chocolate, but his face clouded.

He spit the chocolate out of his mouth. " This is awfull, do you want to poision me to kill me!!! "Kimo said angry to Yoh.

" No the taste is different what everyone like, but maybe you like the noodles, I will ate also a little bit so than you can see that there is no poision in the food" Yoh said, he walk to Kimo and took a little from the noodles and put it in his mouth.

Kimo saw what yoh did he also took a little from the noodles.

" This...this... is wonderfull food, what was the name of it noodles, strange name but it taste is very good" Kimo said happy, he ate everthing from the noodles and left nothing for yoh behind.

Yoh looked with a hungry face but was happy that the blue one was happy.

With this the friendship of Kimo and Yoh started. If yoh came to him he always brougth noodles.

FLASBACK END

Kimo was so in thought that he didn't noticed that yoh already was awake.

"Kimo I see that you are sad, but I will promise that I will come every year to see you ones" yoh said to him.

" but what if I want to go with...you? On your adventure" Kimo said, he was thinking about it rivers where every where on this planet, but you was one person. He didn't want to leave him but go with him.

" I didn't think about that Kimo but that is a great idea, if we partcipate in the tournament, would you like to be my guardian ghost?? Than we will become a team" yoh said.

" your guardian ghost, what must I do than watch you fight and me myself eating noodles next to you??? " Kimo said confused, he didn' t know what yoh meant with that.

" no you will help me fight, we fight together in spirit form, but first we have to train together, I will move to Tokyo will you come with me Kimo" yoh said to him, his hand pulled out.

GO With yoh to Tokyo and fight together, eating noodles with yoh.

" YES I will come with you Yoh we will win it, because I am god Kimo too easy for me" Kimo said to yoh.

Kimo floated to yoh and grabed yoh by the back.

Yoh walked out of the forest with Kimo on his back, with a new journey beginning making friends and finding enemies.

So this is the first chapter.

Byebye, .


	2. Chapter 2 Living in Tokyo

" Kimo!!! What did you do to the food !!! All the noodles are gone " Yoh screamed in the new house in Tokyo.

Yoh and kimo lived for two months in Tokyo, there yoh showed kimo the human world the food and the culture.

Kimo was fascinated about it especial the noodles became his favorite, if yoh buyed it than a few hours after it will despair in the stomach of kumi.

Kimo appeared in the kitchen besides yoh in his blue appareance had a sad face.

" I am sorry yoh I think there was a thief, who stole all the food, human thief stole the food here, we must captured it yoh" Kimo lied he did eat it all but it was to fun to make a story up to yoh.

" a thief who stole the food, kimo do you think I am still a child, a thief will not steal food they will steal money, if you make a story up make a good one, you will go to the shop and will buy new food " yoh said angry, and trew money to kimo his face, next he walked away to his bedroom to meditate.

Did I make yoh angry, huhhmm that never happend before what is wrong with him, I think something is bothering him, Kimo thougth when looking to yoh.

Kimo made his appareance looking like a human, this was a power from kimo he could transform his appareance what he did seem fit.

His human form adapted the blue appearance by making the human form of kimo with blue hair and eyes.

It was the only thing he couldn't change his blue form would show in every form he maked.

Kimo walked out of the house to the shop buying new food for yoh and him.

In house the bedroom yoh was meditating, he did this sometimes to think about what he will do, does he want to join the shaman fight, what will he wish for and what were those strange dreams about so many humans death lost there lives.

Was the great spirit telling him something if he didn' t join the fights than that will be the future of this world.

But which shaman wants to destroy the humans, he didn' t shares his visions with kumi because in one he saw kumi being killed.

Yoh was scared that he wasn't strong enough with kimo next to his side, he thought that he could do it, but that dream of his dead made him afraid that because of him kimo died.

Yoh had tears on his face, he was always alone before he met kimo, he felt alone, the people saw him than as a monster.

Flashback

Yoh his past before kumi

Yoh was three old when he walked to the village that was close to his home.

He saw childeren playing with a ball there where throwing it in the air to eachother, yoh was fascinated by it and want to join.

Yoh walked to the five childeren playing and ask to join with the game.

" I don't know you, which village have you come from" one of the child ask yoh.

" I came up from that mountain there is were a live with my family" yoh said to the childeren.

When yoh told it the childeren were shocked they backed away from him.

Yoh was confused he didn' t do anything wrong did he?

" you... youu are one of those MONSTTERS!!!, monster leave us alone go back to you mountain, we don' t want your kind here" the childeren shouting one by one.

They other villagers heared what the childeren were talking about, they also cursed yoh.

" demon child, monster stay away from the childeren, he may look like us but he isn't" the villagers shouted to yoh.

The villager trew rock against yoh, yoh who didn't understand it felt pain from the rocks and the words of the humans.

Yoh was crying out " nooo.. I am not a monster or demon child, I am a human like all of you" yoh said helpess.

The villages people didn't listen to yoh, they wanting him gone, they made fire and threw it to yoh.

Yoh felt his clothing burning up and he felt pain of the burning flesh.

" please... I only want to make friends" yoh said with despair in his voice.

" who want to friends with you, just die no one will be crying for you, go back to hell where you came from" the villages shouting.

Something changed in yoh his eyes became cold his hairs looks to be growing, the air became colder.

The villagers who were wachting the fires burn yoh alive were confused.

The flames were dancing on yoh's body, he did tame the flames it didn't hurt his flesh anymore.

It looked like yoh was a different person, he looked not liked the three year old child anymore, he was looking to the villagers with a cold smirk on his face and his eyes burning with flames.

' so tiny humans' yoh said with a cold voice, the flames from his body burnt the humans and the village was burn to ash in a single night.

Yoh with his eyes closed was siting from a distant of the village.

The village was on flames, no one was spared.

The askura family had thought that it was the enemy who did it, they didn't suspect there grandchild yoh to have done this.

Even yoh couldn't tell them it was him, because after the villagers set him in flames. There was a voice calling to him, do you want the pain to end, I can help you, I am apart of you call me and I will save you.

Yoh accepted the voice, that's when he blacked out.

He woked up on his bed only feeling the pain of the words of the humans in his mind caling him monster.

End flashback.

Yoh walked to the window, he was looking outside.

The sky was already dark with shining stars, he heard kumi was already home making dinner for them both.

Yoh sighed and wiped the tears of his eyes.

I have to do it, maybe it is a good idea to go to a high school, he would blend in and train for the tournament what will happen after four months.

Kumi shouted from the kitchen to yoh that dinner was ready. Yoh joined kumi downstairs.

From a place in Japan.

A young boy with long brown hair, clothed with a white poncho, wearing star earings was looking in a campfire.

Behind him there where standing shamans with strong power, there was only one little girl with brown skin, large black afro with a orange headband she was clothed with a orange ponco, and she was looking innocent.

" Have you seen it Hao-sama, when will we leaving opacho want to see more of Japan" the little girl said to the young boy.

" Soon opacho, first I want to see my old family and after that we will go to Tokyo, to look for a important person" the young boy named Hao said.

A red appareance appeared after that the shamans disappeared.

There is my second chapter.

And still al long way to go I have a perfect story in my head but translating in the english takes me time because is my second language.

Hope for reviews, do you like it:)??


	3. Chapter 3 High school and we meet again

Yoh was clothed with a high school uniform, today it will his first day on a school.

He always got home school, but because it was strange for a twelve year kid not to go to school, that why he did it do blend in.

" yoh what is the meaning of this""

Kimo said walking to yoh with his own uniform.

" we are going to school togehter, you have already make yourself look like a human, and that way non shamans can see you, I don't want otheters shamans to know that I am also a shamam, you did see for the past month there have been a lot of shamams killed, if you floated above my head we will also be a prey"

Yoh said to kimo.

" what yoh... NOOO !!!! You can't be serious, I am GOD KIMO, I lived when you were not even born, yoh I don't accept this, I will stay at home, I can make my appearance older and look like what humans called a father to you, but I will not be a scholar, that is a dicrease for me"

Kimo said to yoh, if you still want him to go with him, than he will hide in the river across the streat.

" Kimo do you know on a high school you can learn more about our culture, and they have a break when you can eat human food, doesn't it sound like a new thing for you" yoh said he did tried to make kimo enthustiatic to join him with high school.

He didn't trust kimo alone at the house, he will make a mess and a lot of shamans will know that I am also here in Japan for the tournament.

A few shamans would fight with the weaker shamans already, and the stronger shamans will fight with also strong shamans to test there skills.

He was a lot stronger with kimo at his side, but he want to be carefull to not stand out from the others shamans.

He and kimo mastered already the oversoul, kimo will become a blue sword in his hand. They also mastered moves like teleleport, making a strong water attack, they call it " de l'eau" attack.

Kimo came up with the name, he told that a lot of people at the river will call it that.

They also had sword attacks for the fights, but they still had to do a lot of training.

Yoh will always get early out of the bed. He would run the neighborhood for a few hours, after that he will make breakfast for himself and kimo.

He would than wake kimo up, kimo didn't need to sleep but because he was trainig with yoh, his powers would be emptied, he had to rest to fill it up.

" okay I will join you at school but if I don't like it than I will leave to go home"

Kimo said, he will see what young humans would do and learn.

" Reallyy Kimooo!!!!! That' s great come get your unform on and than we will go, we mustn't be late for the first day" yod said, he helped with clothing kimo with the uniform.

Old home of yoh asakura

At the mountian was the old home of yoh asakura. His parents and grandfather were having breakfast with eachother.

" Have you already heard news about yoh" Yohmei asked his daughter Keiko the mother of yoh.

" yes I heard of him that he will join a high school today, he say his guardian ghost will join him at school" Keiko said.

" That boy is smart for his age, don't understimate him too much, maybe he will suprise us' Kino said the grandmother of yoh.

' I believe in yoh, he will find his way" Mikisha the father of yoh said to the others.

' I hope that he will not wait to long to become stronger, he has a difficult enemy to face in the tournament, even I can't win of that enemy, I hope he doesn't do anything reckless, to be seen by that enemy' Yohmei said, he was worried about yoh, his own grandchild facing with such hardship.

' Yoh will make it, believe in him father' Keiko said, she understand her father, she also was worried about yoh.

They became to a end with the breakfast, yoh his parents already stood up to leave thr table, but a force pushed them back to there orginal position.

' I see, that in my absent nothing really have changed here' a voice said from the distant.

'HAAOOO!!! Show yourself" Yohmei screamed, the others looked scared around where the sound had come from.

A young boy with a white poncho named Hao appeared in the living room of the asakura' s.

He was sitting on the shoulder of the big red appearance.

' I see that the important person is not here, but I know already, that Tokyo is where he lives now, I see the rest is here, we meet again after twelve years' Hao said in a a superior way, the young boy looked like a young child, but the way he was talking was liked, he lived for longer than everyone in the room.

' you willn't get to him, he will defeat you Hao, like the one asakura in the past, who killed you, now you want to participatie in the tournament for the third time, but you always will be stoped Hao, mark my words' Yohmei said in a angry way to Hao.

Hao smirker looking to Yohmei, his eyes burnt with fire.

' Don't you know dead when you see it old man, this is my power, SPIRIT OF FIRE!'

Hao orded the red appearance named spirit of fire to attack yohmei.

The spirit of fire attacked yohmei, he was burned to ashes only his soul was left behind. The spirit tried to devour yohmei soul but Keiko used her power.

' guard the whiter of this lonely soul' keiko said, she proteced her father soul before to be devoured by the spirit of fire.

Keiko looked at her father soul, she guided it to the spirit world. She had tears in her eyes falling on her face.

' Yohmei!!! Father in law!!! ' Kino and Mikisha both shouted, they were running where Keiko was standing. Keiko couldn't move her heart was in pain,sad and she was mad at Hao, how dare he kill my father, he has no right, I brought a monster on this planet. Keiko thought.

Keiko saw that Hao still was standing on the same spot.

'Don't you have done enough damage to the family already, leave it, we have to prepare funeral, what you have created, you monster!!! ' mikisha shouted angry to Hao.

Hao looked to mikisha, he wasn't bothered but he was amusing himself, he ordered te spirit of fire to attack mikisha for talking badly about him.

The spirit of fire attacked mikisha, but Keiko ran to stand between them, she wouldn't see anymore dead people, that she loved be killed.

Mikisha saw his wife standing between him and the attack, his wife was looking at him with her back facing the spirit of fire.

Mikisha thought that there where the last moments of here live.

But the spirit of fire didn't attack Keiko, because Hao ordered it to stop it.

' huhmm... I see, this is enough for today, I don't want to hurt the person who give me a third live, I think that the important person would that be really sad, and willn't join my cause in the tournament' Hao said, he teleport himself behind Keiko.

Keiko was hurt by her back by standing between the attack and mikisha, Hao had stopped his spirit from attacking but the flames had touched the back of keiko.

Keiko clothes had burnt on it and her flesh also.

Hao was standing behind Keiko, his hand touched her burnt back, he was healing it with his power.

Keiko couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, she blacked out and fell to the ground the moment Hao was done healing here back.

Hao stood above a laying Keiko at his feet.

' I will leave, I have more important matters to attend to' Hao said and dissapeared from the house of the asakura's.

Mikisha and Kino were firt in shock looking, after hao was gone the ran to the laying Keiko.

' she has used to much of her power, she will be fine with a lot of rest' Kino said, mikisha had his wife in his arms carring here to there bedroom.

Appearance of Yohmei Asakura.

Tokyo

'You may tell your name to the rest' the teacher of the high school said to Yoh and Kimo.

' Hello, my name is yoh asakura, I live recently here in Tokyo, I hope I will have herd a great time, and make a lot of friends'Yoh said in the classroom to his new classstudents.

'My name is Kumi God, I am the master of this human next to me, he ordered me to attend this meeting or school what you humans called it, I make myself very cleary, if one of you angry my than I will be your greatest nightmare, but I am happy to spend the time with your humans eating food' Kimo said with a smirk.

Yoh became pale, 'hahah my brother Kimo has brain damage, everthing he say is crap, he is in his own world, you don't have to beliefe it' yoh said with a fake smile.

'Yoh??? What do you mean by the word brain damage??' Kimo asked yoh.

' nothing kimo it means that you are really smart' yoh lied to Kimo.

' alright, that is over, sit on the free places, we will start the lesson with history' the teacher became.

The first day of yoh and kimo on school was fun for the both of them. Kimo still had his remarks about humans and his god appearance. The classmates who heared yoh telling about kimo having brain damage, where just laughing about the jokes kimo was telling them.

Yoh made his first human friend with a little guy named Manta Oyamade.

They had a lot to talk about, and had fun with bullying Kimo.

Appearance of yoh his first human friend.

End third chapter.

Byebye.

Follow my story on Wattpad user name coolgirl_2016.


End file.
